


Half of My Heart is in (Wakanda)

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Unsafe Sex, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “Like a running blaze on a plain, like a flash of lightning in the clouds. We live in the flicker.”  ― Joseph ConradBucky hates it when Steve leaves him like this for so long.





	Half of My Heart is in (Wakanda)

**Author's Note:**

> I HATED INFINITY WAR 1/10 RATING NOT ENOUGH LIVING! Not gonna say any spoilers but the last five minutes of the movie killed me. Title is inspired by "Havana" by Camila Cabello.
> 
> ~Hunter
> 
> PS: Some comments were made about muddled parts that they didn’t understand, so I went back and edited up the fic a little bit. This was originally a first draft and I didn’t bother to go back and edit when I posted.

This is how Steve’s homecomings to Bucky usually go: 

Whenever he comes back from a mission,  either one with Nakia, with T’Challa, or with Natasha and Sam, he always goes to visit Bucky at the farm on the outskirts of the capital. Bucky sees him coming over the hill and smiles, goes to wash his face and put up his hair so that he looks presentable. When Steve arrives at the door, the children go and hug his legs, call him _Nomad, Nomad_ while he leans down and pats their shoulders. Bucky waits for Steve expectantly, leaning against the table and beaming at him, until Steve comes over and gives him a deep kiss, one that has Bucky swooning. Steve’s homecomings are the best part of his new life here.

The family Bucky stays with leaving for a few hours after dinner so that Steve and Bucky can be alone together is second best.

Because that time is when Steve and Bucky take a rug or a blanket and go out to the hill and lay down to look up at the stars. That time is when Steve’s hand creeps into Bucky’s trousers and underwear and squeeze his hardening cock as Bucky gasps in surprise. That time is when they jerk each other off, languorously and needily, their mouths open against each other as they kiss and gasp for air under the open sky.

And Bucky wouldn’t change that for the world. He loves the way Steve whispers _fuck, I missed you, Bucky_ and _had to come home to my best guy_ and _I fucking love you, love the way you look when you come- please come for me, baby_ in his ear as Steve’s hand goes at the tortuously slow speed it always does. The first time Steve fucks him on the rug beneath the stars, Bucky comes so hard (he can’t even remember when he last came like this- it had to have been before the war) he _sees_ stars dancing around his eyes.

But tonight, Steve’s return is different.

Steve was supposed to be home two and a half weeks ago with Nakia and Sam. They went on a refugee mission in Sokovia four weeks ago. It was only supposed to be a week and a half, a standard mission for them. When Bucky called Shuri, she informed him that their three trackers had been turned off. It filled Bucky with dread each night Steve didn’t come home to him. The children tried to comfort him, their mother tried to reassure him that everything would be okay, but Bucky still felt pain in his heart. He truly feared the worst.

The weeks turned into two months. When Bucky visited the capital one day for a therapy session, Shuri told him that Sam’s tracker had turned back on. Bucky gasped in relief- hopefully Nakia and Steve were with him. Shuri hugged him and Bucky hugged back the best he could with his one arm around the girl’s waist.

Bucky finds that the children have made a braided leather bracelet for him when he comes home, _White Wolf_ and _Nomad_ etched into it in Wakandan. It makes Bucky smile and for the first time in two months, he sleeps fine. He slept easy for the next four nights, knowing Sam and Steve and Nakia are coming home.

On the fifth night, the children are waking Bucky up with persistent whisper-shouts of _White Wolf, White Wolf_ and Bucky asks them what’s happening and they say _Nomad’s returned, he’s coming over the hill_ and Bucky shoots straight up out of his cot and lets the children lead him to the door, his blanket wrapped haphazardly around his shoulders. Bucky looks out into the dark and sees two Dora Milaje with their spears and lanterns leading Steve and he runs towards Steve as fast as his feet can carry him. Steve runs, too, and when they meet, they crash into each other forcefully and embrace. Bucky cries into his shoulder and Steve runs his fingers through Bucky’s long hair. Steve’s embrace is so warm that Bucky doesn’t even feel the chill of the Wakandan night air on his bare chest. Steve cups Bucky’s face in his hands and kisses him, deeply, and Bucky melts into Steve. He’s hungry for this kiss- he’s been craving this kiss for two months.

Between kisses, Bucky says _missed you too much_ and _why were you gone so long?_ and _I love you, Steve, I love you_ and _never leave me again_ against Steve’s lips and soft beard. They finally pull away from each other and Steve pushes a long, wavy lock of brown hair behind Bucky’s ear before brushing his thumb down Bucky’s soft pink lower lip.

“I missed you, where were you, why were you gone so long?” Bucky asks insistently, clutching Steve’s coat with his hand.

“We got imprisoned and we couldn’t get out,” Steve says, smoothing Bucky’s cheek with his thumb. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you, you were all I could think about every single Goddamn day, I love you so much. When we escaped, all I could think of was coming home to you.”

Bucky feels a tear slip slowly down his cheek and then Steve brush it off with his thumb. Steve held him closely and nuzzled the top of Bucky’s head.

“King T’Challa will expect you tomorrow morning, Captain Rogers,” one of the guards says.

“I will be there. Thank you, Kuluri, Zumezu,” Steve says in response, and the guards turn and walk back towards their speeder.

Bucky takes Steve’s hand and whispers softly _come with me, Stevie_ and leads Steve out to their usual spot on the hill, beneath the starry sky. The blanket slips down his armless shoulder, baring it to Steve’s eyes to tease him just a little bit, and Steve gazes back with a hunger in his eyes. Steve follows Bucky obediently until they reach the spot and Steve takes the blanket off Bucky’s shoulders, trailing his calloused fingertips down Bucky’s smooth shoulder blades. It makes Bucky shiver with anticipation in the cold air.

Steve sits on the blanket and holds out his hand for Bucky and slowly pulls him down to straddle his trim hips. Bucky pushes Steve’s chest down and rolls his hips slowly over Steve’s, feeling them both get hard in their pants. Steve grips Bucky’s hips tight, moves his hips up into Bucky’s as a taste of what they’d do later.

Moments later, they’re kissing and pulling off their clothes, trying to unclothe themselves as fast as they possibly could. Bucky’s skin breaks into goosebumps and his already hard cock stands stiffer. He steals a glance at Steve’s and he shivers even more; he bites his lip, remembering  how it feels to have Steve’s hard, thick cock inside of him. Steve flips them and Bucky grunts in pleasure when Steve pushes him down. Steve spits on his fingers and looks Bucky straight in the eyes as he circles Bucky’s hole with his pointer finger and pushes it in. It burns, but it burns and hurts so good because it’s been so damn long. Bucky brokenly moans and pants as he feels Steve slide his finger in and out of him, add in another finger, curl his fingers against some heavenly spot in him.

“More, Steve, more, more,” Bucky whimpers, grasping at the grass with his hand when Steve licks the head of his cock. Steve sucks hard and Bucky thrusts his hips up into Steve’s mouth; he chokes and moans around Bucky’s cock and it’s been so long since they’ve done this that Bucky comes down Steve’s throat with a gasp. Bucky almost comes again when he feels Steve swallow around his cock.

Bucky whimpers when he feels Steve remove his fingers from his hole. Steve kisses up Bucky’s abdomen and chest before grazing his teeth over Bucky’s nipple. It makes Bucky whine. “You didn’t have to swallow, Steve,” Bucky says completely breathless and fucked out.

“But I wanted to,” Steve says, his voice raspy and deep. He sits up on his haunches and pulls Bucky up to kiss him and Bucky swears he can taste himself on Steve’s lips and tongue. Bucky wraps his hand around Steve’s hard cock and squeezes tightly before dipping his head and mouths the head of Steve’s cock before sinking all the way down and sucking lightly, using as much spit as possible to slick him up before Steve enters him. Steve fists his hand in Bucky’s long hair and moves his head up and down a few times before pulling him off, a stringy trail of spit and precome hanging off of Bucky’s lower lip.

“Please, Steve,” Bucky says, wiping his mouth off with his hand, “I’m ready.”

That’s all the prompting Steve needs before directing Bucky down again and spreading Bucky’s legs wide. Steve hovers over Bucky’s body and pushes the blunt, hot head of his cock against Bucky’s hole. He pushes in and they both groan. Bucky tips his head back into the grass and savors the burn-stretch of Steve’s cock inside of him.

Bucky remembers, when Steve starts to thrust into him, how much he’s missed this since Steve left. Steve has one arm under Bucky’s right shoulder, holding him close so that he can fuck him deeper, and his other pushing up Bucky’s left leg so that there’s less resistance between them. His face is buried in Bucky’s neck and his beard tickles the sensitive skin there, but Bucky moans at the feeling anyways. It just feels so good.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Never leave me again.”

“Don’t want to.”

“I love you, please, never go.”

“Need to save the world.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want- _oh, please, again.”_

“Ugh, _so tight-_ you’re my world, don’t you know that?”

Bucky smiles and whines in the back of his throat. “Love you.”

“Until the end of the line?”

“Love you past that.”

Steve does something _different_ with his hips and Bucky groans and tenses his whole body up, squeezing around Steve’s cock as he comes a second time, his cock over-sensitive and overworked. Steve’s hips falter and he gasps and moans into Bucky’s ear as he comes; he’s been craving this ever since he left Bucky two months ago to go on this mission. Bucky tightens his legs around Steve’s hips and keeps him there as they both come down, breathing heavily and sweating.

But then Bucky starts to cry.

“I thought I had lost you.”

“I know.”

“Your trackers…”

“They smashed them, but Sam hid his with another spy-”

“I was so _worried,_ Steve,” Bucky cuts him off, a tear rolling down his cheek.

After a long pause, Steve asks, “Why didn’t you think I would come back?” He almost sounds hurt.

“You were gone so much longer than expected… I thought the worst. I got hopeless when your trackers shut off.”

“You don’t have to worry anymore. At least for a while.”

Bucky perks up. “Why?”

“I’m going to stay in Wakanda for a bit. Sam and Nat are going to do missions together and I’m going to stay with you, Bucky. Until I’m really needed again.”

“Really?” Bucky’s heart beats hard and fast in his chest, shaking him to his core.

“Really,” Steve says, a smile on his face. The smile sparkles like the stars above Steve’s head. Steve leans down and kisses Bucky lovingly, deeply. Bucky responds in kind and allows Steve to pull out slowly. Not rushing, the two men help each other up and dress before walking hand in hand back to the farm. Knowing that Steve could be called back for a truly important mission at any time makes Bucky cling tightly to him and keep him in this moment.

The empty feeling Bucky felt for two long months is filled by Steve and he never wants to let him go. At this point, he can’t bear to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> me, in ya brain: kudos/comment on this fic  
> you: but why  
> me, in ya brain: you gotta
> 
> ~Hunter


End file.
